Think Again
by WritingInTheDarkness
Summary: Sequel to Think Twice. Read first. Two-shot 'You are what's wrong with me. I detest you, do you hear me? I wish you dead,' she said through clenched teeth.' Do you think Draco will just take it? Think Again.


That little snake. She could not believe that he did that. That he touched her and called her those vile things. Slut, whore- what other name that wasn't humiliating. She felt disconnected with herself, like a complete fool for getting caught up in the moment with _him! _Draco Malfoy, she spewed out with venom.

She hated him. Absolutely despised the rich bastard. The arrogant, sly, conniving little mongrel who didn't have enough courage to tell her what he really wanted to do with her body. Ugh, men. She hated them all.

She won't deny that Malfoy did give her pleasure. She remembered it every time she moved, if the soreness in between her legs was any telling. He was passionate and a wonderful lover. But he pushed it when he said those things about Harry- not once did she feel the need to shag Harry. He was her best friend, one of the many people who were the center of her life. And _he_ suggested that... that... she was moaning his name.

What a ridiculous presumption to make.

Hermione wasn't even thinking of why Malfoy did what he did. Did he really just want her? Despite all the bugger things he had done to her over the years. She won't deny that he had grown up. He was still evil in more ways then one, but other then that he was more civil towards her, Harry and Ron. And then he hexed her with 'silencio.'

She scowled. Then his words went through her mind.

_I am surprised to say the least. Potthead managed not to infiltrate your Mudblood body. So, you wanted him. You're a virgin, but you're still a tease. How long did you know I wanted you? Wanted to feel your curvy body against mine? Wanting you to scream my name, and not his? well, you're stuck with me for now. Since I'm already in here, I might as well finish it, seeing how no one will ever fuck you anyway._

Having no idea that he felt this way, was astonishing. She was happy when she heard it but then Malfoy had to be a wanker and _completely_ ruin it. When Malfoy had kissed her, she had felt like her whole being would implode, that everything inside her was going to melt. His kiss had that effect on her.

Actually, his whole being did. Her crush on Malfoy began the beginning of that year, she had noticed -secretly, without drawing any attention to herself- that Malfoy happened to be a fine specimen of a man. He was gorgeous, arrogantly so, with pale skin and patrician features, such as the high cheekbones, straight nose and the plump-not overly so- lips.

Of course, she thought it would go away. She was shocked when it lasted half a bloody year.

Sitting at the table in the Great Hall, she developed the need to think a lot. Especially about Malfoy and what he had done to her only a few hours prior. Ron and Harry sat across from her, chatting about something or another. Nothing of interest to her, that was for sure.

Moving a tad, pain shot up her thigh to the very core that that little cockroach penetrated. And penetrated he did. She had never felt so full in all her life. Malfoy thrusting all of his meat in her too tiny hole and shagging it till she felt sore to even walk. The image of his sweaty body against hers sent a wave of heat rushing through her, settling right where she wished it didn't.

Merlin, and he had to go and ruin everything. Ruin the perfect image that she held of him, and the perfect way he shagged her senseless before opening that stupid mouth of his. Oh, what she wouldn't give to slap him silly. Teach him a lesson about saying those things to her and actually believing them as well.

'Hello Weasley, Potter, and Granger,' a voice drawled from behind Hermione. Her back immediately stiffened at the _very_ familiar voice. Her hand snuck inside her robes, clenching the wand that would protect her from the repulsive thing standing so close to her.

'Malfoy,' Ron greeted him with a nod as well, as did Harry.

Traitors. No, they don't know.. she would never tell them, so it isn't their fault that they don't know that the owner of that voice was a filthy little rapist and hypocrite. Well, not so much a rapist, since she clearly enjoyed it, on the inside, that is. But he was definitely a hypocrite.

'Malfoy,' she hissed out. Harry and Ron turned to her with surprised looks and she didn't give a bloody damn.

'May I have a word with you, Granger?' Malfoy said, very close to her ear. She snapped away and whirled around. Standing on her tippy toes, she came face to face with Malfoy, sucked in as much as she could and she spit. Right on that conceited face of his. 'No, I don't think so.'

'Hermione,' Ron voiced out. Hermione made a run for the door, then determinedly made her way up six stories to her beloved Heads room. Whom she had to share with Maloy.

'What the bloody Hell is wrong with you?' he whirled her around and pushed her against the wall. She refused to look at him, he didn't deserve anything that she could give him.

'You are what's wrong with me. I detest you, do you hear me? I wish you dead,' she said through clenched teeth. She pushed him away and aimed for her room. But of course she didn't make it very far.

'You don't hate me!' he snapped. He looked desperate, she didn't buy it. It was all part of the Malfoy charm.

'I do too. I wished I never met you, and I regret last night, you vicious little cockroach,' she yelled. She has never been this furious.

'You don't mean that. You were coming apart in my arms last night. I know last night was horrible of me, I know I shouldn't have said those things, but I honestly thought you wanted Potter. I panicked and I got angry and I took it out on you. I should have known you would never go for him. I'm sorry,' he muttered, looking down at his feet.

'I don't believe a word you just said. That's how much you changed my opinion of you. But no worries, I'll stay out of your way and you will stay out of mine, and I'll try not to bug you on how you stole my innocence and threw it to the dogs. Ferret,' she smiled in triumph at the hurt look on his face and took great satisfaction.

'You should know I can't do that. I can't pretend like last night didn't happen. I apologized, so you have to forgive me,.'

'Why? Why should I possibly forgive you for everything you did me? Last night and over the last six years,' she huffed till she was red in the face.

'Because. Because I love you,' he yelled right back at her.

She thought her heart just stopped.


End file.
